Crackstops are structures fabricated along the perimeter of integrated circuit chips to prevent delamination of the various layers of the integrated circuit chip and other edge damage during singulation (otherwise known as dicing) of individual integrated circuit chips from a wafer on which multiple integrated circuit chips have been fabricated. The inventors have noticed the protection provided by conventional crackstops has become less adequate as the dimensions of integrated circuit features has decreased and with the increasing use of low dielectric insulating materials.